Do Not Tempus The Past
by mikethewriter
Summary: Clark is sent to past....will he ever get back?


Lois & Clark : the new adventures of Superman  
  
Do Not Tempus The Past  
  
Written by Michael van Kekem Song title : "Everything" Written by : Jason Wade Band: Lifehouse Album title: "No Name Face"  
  
********  
  
Superman flew inside Lois Lane's apartment.  
  
"Lois?"He whispered.  
  
Lois Lane was lying on the apartment floor.He picked her up. He tried to fly.He couldn't.He paniced.  
  
A knock on the door.  
  
"Miss Lane?"  
  
Someone was yelling from the other side of the door.  
  
"Superman,help!"  
  
Superman looked outside of the window.He saw Lois falling slowly. He looked at his arms.He wasn't holding Lois anymore.  
  
"Lois?!"He whispered.He tried to yell,but he couldn't. He tried to move.But yet again,he couldn't.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
He looked at the person standing in front of him. It was Lois.She grabbed Clark's glasses and gave them to Superman.  
  
"Put them on"  
  
Then Superman took a closer look at Lois.She was wearing a dress.  
  
"Don't I look pretty,Clark?"she asked.  
  
Then she suddenly changed into someone else.  
  
"Lana?" he whispered.  
  
"Don't I look pretty,Clark?" she asked.  
  
"Ofcourse you do,honey" someone said.  
  
Another person slammed the door open and walked towards Lana. "I am taking you with me,Lana.You don't belong with him"the person said.  
  
"Okay,Pete"  
  
"Pete?"Superman asked.  
  
"Pete?"  
  
"PETE!"he yelled.  
  
"PETE!"  
  
Clark Kent woke up.Sweat was running all over his body.He looked beside him. Lois was sleeping beside him in their own bed, in their own bedroom,in their own house.He decided to walk downstairs,to the kitchen to grab something to drink.  
  
Suddenly he heard Lois walking down.He walked towards her.  
  
"Clark?Honey?"  
  
They were standing oppossite each other.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lois asked and touched his cheek.  
  
He held her hand.  
  
"I am..fine" he said smiling."Let's get back to sleep"  
  
He kissed her forehead and they walked upstairs.  
  
*****  
  
Smallville,Kansas  
  
"Mom,are you alright?"  
  
A woman was standing in the kitchen.A child was looking at her.  
  
"Yes,honey.I am.fine" she smiled.  
  
A man walked downstairs towards the woman.  
  
"Lana?"  
  
He walked into the kitchen area. "Hey,are you alright,honey?" he asked and held her.  
  
"Yes,I'm fine.Can you please bring him back to bed?"she asked.  
  
"Ofcourse,will you come back to bed with me?"he asked.  
  
"Uh-huh" she nodded.  
  
Silence.Suddenly she started to cry.  
  
"Oh,Clark" she said while crying.  
  
She walked back upstairs.Before she had reached the last step,the room started to spin and music started playing.The room changed into a high school gym with a band playing on stage and with a silver shining discoball hanging high in the middle of the room.  
  
**** Meanwhile in Metropolis ..  
  
While Lois already fell asleep,Clark couldn't sleep. He thought about the things he dreamt.Why would he dream about Lana and Pete and why is Lois falling??A lot of questions were rising in his mind.  
  
Suddenly the room changed into a High School gym. He looked around him and he saw a band playing on the stage. The room was abandon until he saw a shining light appear in front of him.  
  
It was a girl standing there.He recognized her immediately. "Lana?"he asked."What are you doing here??" "Clark?"she asked.  
  
They walked towards each other.The band stopped playing.Their lefthands were rising. They touched.  
  
"What is happening?" Lana asked. "I don't know"Clark answered.  
  
Clark stepped closer to Lana.The band started playing a song.  
  
Find me here  
And speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place  
Where I find peace again  
  
You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting  
You are the life  
To my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything  
  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this  
  
You calm the storms  
And you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
You still my heart  
And you take my breath away  
Would you take me in  
Would you take me deeper, now  
  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this  
  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this  
  
Cause you're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
Everything, everything...  
  
When how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this  
  
Oh And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better any better than this  
  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this  
  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this...  
  
They faced eachother. Their lips reached each others.  
  
Clark suddenly took a step back.The band stopped playing. "What is it,Clark?" Lana asked.  
  
"Lois..I need to get back to her" Clark said looking Lana in the eye. "You can't"  
  
A man walked towards Clark.Clark looked at him. "Who are you?"Clark asked. "You know who I am,Clark.I've brought you back through time once before.You remember"  
  
"Tempus"Clark said.  
  
"So,Clark.Who is this girl??"Tempus asked walking towards Lana. "Get me out of this,Tempus" Clark ordered. "Look at yourself all tempered up..As I already said.You can't go back.You're stuck" Tempus explained.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes.I brought you back to let you see what you left behind"  
  
"Lana"Clark said.  
  
"Yes,Lana Lang.I've brought her through time as well.Look at yourself,Clark Kent.You're eighteen years old."Tempus said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am not gonna repeat myself.Listen,in five days you will leave Smallville for Metropolis,but this time you'll won't leave,because you can't.You will stay here with Lana and you will always think of Lois.But you will never meet her .. In this lifetime."  
  
"You son of a.."  
  
"Now,take it easy,Clark.or should I say.Superman?Or even better..Superboy" Tempus said laughing.  
  
Clark looked at Lana.  
  
To Be Continued .. 


End file.
